


time for a slumber party, Lynch

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, blue and ronan are friends, hinting at pynch, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey and Adam are in D.C. again, and Blue keeps Ronan company at Monmouth with a blanket fort, heart-felt discussions, video games, cuddles, and red fingernail polish (feat. cute Bluesey at the end).</p>
            </blockquote>





	time for a slumber party, Lynch

“Evening, sunshine,” Blue said, displaying a toothy grin when Ronan opened the door.

He looked down at her, his eyes scanning over all the stuff piled in her arms. Just as he began to smirk, she shoved a heap of blankets and two bags towards him. “What’s all this shit?” He asked, though he didn’t refuse to carry it back inside Monmouth.

She walked through the door, closing it behind her by kicking it with her foot. She dropped the remaining things on Gansey’s empty bed, turned to face Ronan, and placed her fists on her hips. “We’re having a slumber party, Lynch.”

“Who said I wanted to have some silly little sleepover with you, Sargent?” He retorted, following her lead by tossing the blankets and bags onto the bed. 

“Gansey and Adam are in D.C., and you’re probably worrying yourself to death over Adam getting hurt again. Gansey is anxious about you being here by yourself. And I... I just really don’t want to be at home. It’s loud, chaotic, and... lonely,” Blue admitted. She knew he’d ask why she wanted to stay over, and she had prepared her answer, but she hadn’t planned on telling him the whole truth. With Persephone gone, Gwenllian’s relentless singing, and Artemus’s odd presence, her home was beginning to feel less like home. Thankfully, Ronan understood and didn’t question her any further on the matter.

He crossed his arms over his chest, squinting at her. “Okay. So, what have you planned for tonight? I hope you brought food because there’s nothing here besides beer and instant mac n’ cheese.”

A look of confusion crossed Blue’s face, but it soon disappeared. She shook her head and began rummaging through one of the bags. “Sometimes, I forget that you all are teenage boys and have your kitchen in the same room as the toilet, which is totally unsanitary, by the way. I mean, what do you do in the morning when one of you needs to take a shower and the other has to eat or brush their teeth or...” She paused to pull out five large Tupperware containers. “You should just be glad that my mom is trying to make up for lost time by making food for an entire village which, even for my household, is way too much. We’ve got spaghetti, garlic bread, chocolate chip cookies, lemon bars, and, because Calla insisted you’d like it, sausage.” All that was missing was Persephone’s pies. Blue didn’t voice this.

Ronan scowled at her final comment but took the containers of pasta and cookies and a fork. He pushed some of Blue’s things aside and sat on Gansey’s bed. Blue cautiously put the rest of the food in the fridge before she flopped down next to Ronan with a yogurt cup in her hand. He watched her bring the to spoon her lips. “Do you ever eat anything else besides yogurt and pizza?”

“Sometimes, I eat pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving and sugar cookies on Christmas,” she said. “And potato chips. I like potato chips.”

Ronan shook his head at her. “And sometimes I forget that you’re a teenage girl because you look and eat like a ten-year-old.” She stuck her tongue out him, and he laughed. “You also act like a ten-year-old.”

“So do you. Maybe that’s why we get along so well,” She said. He smiled, and the two of them ate in silence. It didn’t take long for either of them to finish. The yogurt cup was small, and Ronan practically inhaled his spaghetti. Blue stole a cookie from him before waving him off to his room. “Go change into your pajamas. It’s time for movies and boy gossip and all that.”

“Boy gossip?” Ronan raised an eyebrow.

“You know, I talk about Gansey and you gush about Adam and you can do my hair and I can do your nails and all that,” she said, blinking up at him.

“You are _not_ painting my nails,” he stated before disappearing into his room.

He was wrong.

Blue did, in fact, paint his nails, and he didn’t complain while she did it. The two of them settled into the blanket fort they had built, Ronan sitting in plaid pajama pants and no shirt and Blue laying on her stomach in one of Gansey’s t-shirts (given to her by Ronan) and a pair of ripped leggings. She carefully painted on the red varnish, red in honor of Adam’s famous coca-cola tee, while he spoke to her about the devil himself.

“Does everyone know that I love him?” He asked her. That was the first time he had used the L-word, but Blue didn’t even flinch. “You know, Noah knows, and I’m pretty sure Adam knows. What about Gansey?”

“He has his suspicions,” Blue told him, not looking up from the red paint. “And he, like the rest of us, don’t care. Being gay doesn’t mean you’re broken or wrong or anything like that. It just means you like dudes. More specifically, you like Adam. I did, too, once.”

Long ago-- at least, it seemed like long ago; the events of the previous months seemed like a year’s worth of drama and pain and happiness-- she really had liked Adam. Or, she liked the idea of him, of being able to choose her own fate. But she didn’t love him, not in the way she loved Gansey. With Gansey, everything was so natural. They were flawed, sure, but they _understood_ each other. There were rarely guessing games. At that point, they was just trying to control their feelings because they didn’t want to hurt themselves or anyone else. 

“Did you ever kiss him?” Ronan asked.

She still hadn’t told him about the curse, and neither had their friends. She trusted him, and in the back of her mind, she knew that she probably should have told him, but she didn’t know how he’d react. Gansey was his best friend, the boy that had helped him through all that had happened, the one person that believed that he was more than some stupid, rebellious teen. To tell him that she’d be responsible for his death would be like taking hope away. She didn’t want to do that to him. Ronan didn’t deserve that. 

“No,” she answered, swiping away some paint that had spilled onto the skin under his nail. 

Ronan sighed. “It doesn’t matter, anyway, me liking him. He likes girls.”

“Bisexuality is a thing,” Blue said. She had finished the first coat and twisted the cap back onto the polish while he pulled his knees to his chest. Finally, she looked at him. He was staring at his fingernails, but his mind was far away. It broke her heart to know he was thinking that he was unwantable. “Ronan, it _is_ possible. Honestly, you two deserve each other. You deserve that happiness.”

“I don’t even want to start about what those bastards at school would think. What would my father say? And Declan? I’ll never be able to show my face in the church,” he said, his eyes now on the ground. He had brought his hands to his knees, his head placed on his knuckles with care so he wouldn’t smear the paint. 

“Look at me,” she said, tapping his chin. He met her gaze, and she took one of his hands. “When have you ever cared about what other people think of you? And true family loves you no matter what. Being gay is not a flaw. It doesn’t make you defective. Now, I’m not really familiar with aspects of religion, but I’m pretty sure that God is accepting. His love is graceful and eternal and inclusive. So, if the church shuns you or whatever, they’re the ones that are in the wrong. I don’t think God would be very pleased that his... his...” She stuttered. She didn’t quite know the word to say. Son? Child? Follower? “He wouldn’t be very pleased that a believer is being treated poorly. God loves you, and we all love you, regardless of your sexuality.”

She gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled slightly. “You’re not half bad, maggot,” he said. 

“Careful, Lynch. I think you’re treading into unknown territory: emotions.” 

He laughed softly, and his phone rang, interrupting their moment. He made a small noise of annoyance and handed the device to her without even glancing at the screen. 

“One day, you won’t despise these things,” she sighed, sliding the screen to answer Gansey’s call. She didn’t say hello or anything. Her greeting was silence, which was fairly common for Blue.

“You actually answered the phone,” Gansey said, his surprise bleeding through the line.

“If you called to reach Ronan,” Blue said, killing the surprise, “you were unsuccessful. Instead, you’re speaking his gorgeous, kick-ass friend. The pleasure is all yours.”

This was comfortable: the phone pressed to her ear as she said some witty comment to Gansey. She couldn’t contain her sass, even with Ronan right beside her. It was simply habit.

“Ah, Jane,” Gansey said. His breathy laugh was so clear in her ear. “I see you’re with Ronan. Are you two having fun?”

“Oh, we’re having so much fun!” She said brightly, glancing at Ronan. He was looking away, pretending not to listen to the conversation. “I just painted his nails. Now, we’re going to get hammered and he’s going to sing me all those Irish songs he memorized.”

Her words earned a glare from the shirtless boy and a snicker from the boy on the phone. 

“Is that so?” Gansey said.

“Absolutely. Now, we’re on a very timely schedule, and you have approximately one minute and thirty-two seconds until this call will end,” she told him. While the number was random and she wouldn’t count it out fully, she did plan to uphold the promise in her words by hanging up in a couple minutes.

“I guess I have to be brief, then,” he said. She could hear his smile. “I just wanted to check in, make sure all the cars were still in-tact, the usual. I also wanted to let Ronan know that there was a slight change in plans and Adam and I will be returning home tomorrow around noon. You two can party all you want, but I expect everything to be exactly as it always is upon our arrival.”

“No promises,” Blue sang.

“Good-night, Jane. Sleep well,” Gansey said.

“G’night, Dick,” she said, hanging up. She placed the phone in front of Ronan’s legs and peered at his fingernails. “Ooh, they’re dry! We can put on the second coat, now.”

. . . .

That Saturday morning at Monmouth was unusually serene. Everything was quiet. Chainsaw was standing at the miniature Henrietta, nibbling at the corner of a building. Sunlight filtered through the damaged windows and cast odd shadows across the dusty floor. Ronan and Blue were asleep in their blanket fort, his arm wrapped around Blue protectively as she cuddled to him, resting her head on his chest.

They had stayed awake until six-thirty by watching movies and playing video games and eating junk food in their blanket fort. Around that time, Blue could hardly keep her eyes open as Ronan played Grand Theft Auto. He had cast one look at her and turned the gaming console off. Then, he lay back and pulled her to him. She was too tired to protest-- not that she would have anyway. She fell asleep immediately, Ronan not too far behind as the sound of Blue’s steady breaths pulled him into sleep.

At eleven forty-five, the silence was broken. The door to Monmouth creaked open and two weary boys walked in. Gansey noticed the stillness immediately. He and Adam shared a questioning glance before their attention turned to the light snores coming from the blanket fort. 

“They fell asleep five hours ago,” Noah whispered, appearing beside them. Neither boy jumped this time. Rather, they just nodded at the ghost before moving closer. Finally, Ronan and Blue came into view and their hearts melted.

Ronan and Blue were still in the same position-- Blue cuddling him, his arm thrown around her-- and they looked so peaceful. Gansey was so happy to see his best friend and the girl he liked getting along so well. He knew it was only a matter of time before the two warmed up to each other.He also saw that Blue was wearing his shirt, and he tried not to look too cheerful about it. Adam noticed the awfully familiar shade of red that adorned Ronan’s fingernails, and the tips of his ears turned the same color.

As they stared at the slumbering duo, Blue began to stir, waking Ronan as well. Her face twisted into a look of displeasure as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her hair was even messier than usual, the spiky strands sticking up everywhere. Ronan’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly. Their gazes landed lazily on Adam and Gansey.

“Oh. Is it noon already?” Blue asked, stretching her arms over her head. 

“About,” Gansey answered softly. He was suddenly aware of the unfamiliar feeling rising in his stomach. He wished he could be the one to hold her as she slept, to be able to watch her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. He knew that Ronan and Blue would never be more than platonic, but the jealousy still stung. “You two should go back to sleep. Adam was going to crash on the couch and I was going to my bed, anyway. We had a bit of a late night.”

She tilted her head. Light spilled around her, making it seem like she was a glowing angel. God, she was gorgeous. “Really? What happened?” She asked.

“I’ll tell you about it later, I promise. For now, sleep,” he said.They exchanged a small smile and everyone settled down once again. Adam flopped onto the couch, and Ronan and Blue lay back down in their blanket fort. Gansey pulled off his shoes and crawled into bed, ready to sleep, but fifteen minutes later, he was still staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t keep his mind of the girl that was laying just feet away. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to hold her hand and take her on a date and _kiss her_. 

As he lie awake, the weight of his bed shifted. He moved his head to see Blue crawling next to him. 

“What are you--” Gansey began.

“Turn around and lay on your side,” she whispered. He did as she said without question. Once he was comfortable, he felt her arms slide around him and her tiny body press into his. “Ronan was snoring, and something told me that you’d be awake.”

He relaxed against her. “I’m really happy that you two had a good night together.”

“I am, too. I’m also happy that you made it home safely,” she said. He could feel her breath against the back of his neck. “Go to sleep, Gansey.”

“Sweet dreams, Jane.”

He fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a sleepover with my brotp  
> also, I'm totally there with Ronan. having a crush on your best friend is so painful (especially when they're of the same gender and you live in a place where it's taboo). but there is hope...  
> it's a little out of character and rocky in some places, so please excuse that! I'm working on making my writing better, and practice makes perfect!  
> thank you for reading xo


End file.
